Unspoken Emotions
by koniyasha
Summary: Inuyasha finally considers telling Kagome his true feelings. But, he blows it being a big baka. I'm not great with summaries so read and let me know what you think. Plz! It's my first fic, so take it easy plz... [Rated for strong language, and a little of
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha actually steps just a little outside of his baka bubble. (Baka is Japanese for 'stupid' for those of you who don't know) But Sesshoumaru steps in and tries to get the sacred jewl... and Inuyasha finds himself lost, turning to Kikyo for comfort and guidance, pissing Kagome off. Major OOC on a few characters, rated for strong language and a little of the content, though not much Plz, R&R!!!

"I love you, I always will," the young hanyou rehearsed in a soft voice as he paced back and forth by the cliff side, deciding on how best to express to the young priestess what he felt for her.

"Who am I kidding? I can't tell her... even if I could say it... I doubt she feels the same way about me... I'm always such a lunk-head around her."

He shook his head and turned to walk back to camp.

"Inuyasha?" a soft female voice came from behind a tree ahead.

Kagome Higurashi stepped onto the path. "You alright? You've been gone a while and I, uh, we were getting worried," she asked with a slight tone of worry in her voice.

"Feh, how many times do I have to tell you, don't worry about me, look after your own hide," he said with an annoyed edge to his voice.

"Whatever, I don't know why I even bother to care," more to herself than to Inuyasha.

She turned on her heel to leave. _Why do I even bother? He's just an arrogant demon. Maybe I should just stop caring._ Walking back to camp, she took the alternate route to what she believe Inuyasha would, hoping to evade him on her way back.

Inuyasha hung back in the clearing. "Dammit, there I go again... but why does she always have to follow me? It's almost like she thinks I'm some pup..." An idea hit Inuyasha like a 10 lb. mallet. "Hey... maybe I should _show_ her that I'm no pup... but that'd just scare her off... hmm..."

He was jerked out of his _thoughts_ as a distressed cry echoed through the forest. He only knew of two women in the forest... and Kagome was one of them. He ran in the direction the cry came from. As he neared the stream near the hot springs around the camp, a familiar, foul sent found his nose. Sesshoumaru. _Alright, so my bastard of an older brother is here... but that's... damn, that's Kagome's scent! I swear I'll kill him..._ Inuyasha sped up, running full out in a rush to get to the stream.

"Sesshoumaru! Let go of me!! Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled as Sesshoumaru held her with her right arm twisted behind her back, facing him.

"Why let you go? You are the perfect bait to lure my pest of a little brother out of hiding," he said. "Besides, you have the most of the shikon no tama, a treasure I have long tried to obtain..."

Sesshoumaru pulled her up by her arm, untwisting it in a fluent motion, pulling her closer to him, and wrapped his free hand around her waist, as well as bringing the arm he held down and grabbing her other wrist to hold them behind her back.

Inuyasha rounded the bend in the path that led to the stream. He stopped and looked around, the sight that greeted him shocked him. _That's Sesshoumaru all right... but where's the...! No! He's... embracing her..._ "Sesshoumaru, what do you want with the girl? Leave her alone," Inuyasha yelled at his brother.

Sesshoumaru set her down and looked at his brother. "I'll do as I please, pest. Why should I let her be? After all, she came to me," he said, breaking the embrace.

Kagome turned around, her eyes void of emotion. She stepped away from Sesshoumaru and looked Inuyasha dead in the face, her emotionless chocolate eyes locking gazes with Inuyasha's demonic amber eyes. Inuyasha set his hands on Kagome's shoulders and shook her. "Kagome, snap out of it!"

Kagome just stood there, staring into Inuyasha's eyes. "Inu... Inuyasha, I'm leaving, and I'm taking the shikon no tama with me."

_Leaving... is she leaving the group? Or maybe she's turned traitor...no... Kagome would never do that... and those eyes... they aren't normal..._Inuyasha felt the need to voice his question. "What do you mean, 'leaving'?"

Kagome's constant, unblinking gaze sent a chill down Inuyasha's spine. "I'm leaving, I'm going to be with Sesshoumaru," she said in an icy monotone voice as she turned and stepped into Sesshoumaru's open arms. "Good-bye, Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, then looked triumphantly at his brother. "Another prized I have won, and you have failed to claim, brother... how pitiful," Sesshoumaru said before teleporting Kagome and himself to his meeting place with Jaken.

"K...Kago... Kagome..." Inuyasha stammered. "No...."

_She's gone..._ Inuyasha thought. In a fit of fury, outrage... and sorrow, Inuyasha began slashing the nearby trees into pieces with his claws. He was about to slice a tree in half when he realized that it was getting late. _I ought to get back to camp... the others will want to know... I'll have to tell them sooner or later..._ With that thought, he took off toward camp, to tell the others, and to plan Kagome's rescue.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Miyouga sat around the fire at camp, waiting for the return of Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo, getting antsy, got up and walked around the camp. "It's getting late, I'm really getting worried about Kagome," the young fox demon said, a concerned edge to his voice.

"Kagome-sama is with Inuyasha, she'll be fine," Miroku said.

The monk was sitting next to Sango, and groped at her bottom as he resumed watching the fire. Sango's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "You...PERVERTED MONK!" she said as she turned around and hit Miroku in the back of the head with her hiraikotsu.

"Ow!" Miroku said as he fell forward and hit the ground face first and hard.

"That's why you don't mess with touchy women, Miroku," Miyouga said as Miroku sat up, rubbing his head.

"Shut it," Miroku and Sango said in unison to the flea demon.

"Alright, alright..." Miyouga said as he jumped to Shippo's shoulder.

Inuyasha walked into the camp and the fight ceased. He had placed an annoyed frown upon his face to cover the heartache he felt. _I can't show them how I feel either... I've got to act normal, or they'll get suspicious. _

"Inuyasha... where is Kagome?" Shippo asked as he walked over to Inuyasha, expecting Kagome to follow.

He looked between Inuyasha's legs and saw no sign of anyone else. _Hmm... that's weird... she went to find him... and he came back alone? Something's wrong..._

Inuyasha remained silent. _I can't say it to the little guy... he looks at me like a father... with Kagome gone... and not coming back... I can't say it to him. _

Sango walked toward Inuyasha, and put her hands on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes and saw no emotion. "Inuyasha," the young demon slayer started, looking Inuyasha square in the eyes, "where is Kagome-chan?"

Inuyasha returned her stare. "She's gone, she took the shikon no tama... and she's not coming back."

Sorry that this chapter was so short! . ! I haven't had much write-time and I wanted to get my story out there! I promise the next chapter will be longer! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me, okay? Please R&R!!! I need feedback, especially if you want the next chapter to be better!!! Let me know!!!


	2. Broken Hearts

Sorry I took so long to update! . My internet service got screwed up, but this just means that Ch.3 is well on it's way! Let me know what you think! Plz R&R!!!

Okay, so here's the lowdown on the last chapter:

Inuyasha thinks about telling Kagome his feelings for her.

Kagome comes looking for Inu and he pisses her off.

Kagome takes the long route back to camp and runs into Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru plays mind games with Kagome and she leaves with him, telling Inuyasha that she wants to be with Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha breaks the news to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Miyouga.

Well, there you have it.... I'm thinking about adding a song... let me know what you think, for the next chapter. I'll start with the last line of the last chapter with every new chapter. Here we go!

Sango walked toward Inuyasha, and put her hands on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes and saw no emotion. "Inuyasha," the young demon slayer started, looking him square in the eyes, "where is Kagome-chan?"

Inuyasha returned her stare and said in a voice that sounded almost hurt, "She's gone... She took the shikon no tama... and she's not coming back."

Ch. 2 

Shock entered Sango's eyes. "What do you mean, 'gone'? Kagome wouldn't just up and leave us."

Inuyasha turned his gaze to the ground. "She left. She's not coming back... she looked me dead in the eyes and said it," Inuyasha said, trying his hardest to keep the sorrow out of his voice.

Sango released her deathgrip on Inuyasha's shoulders and her arms fell to her sides. _She'd never lie to him... it has to be true...._ The slayer fell to her knees as her legs gave out from under her. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground and gently set her down. Sango's stare went beyond the hanyou, through the forest... into nothing. When she said nothing, Miroku put down his monks' staff and knelt beside her. He slipped an arm around her shoulder and let her lean into him. Sango allowed herself to embrace him, her head buried in his chest as tears slowly and silently trickled down her face.

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha. "Where has she gone?" he asked, running his hand up and down Sango's back, consoling her.

A look of disgust crossed Inuyasha's face and the fire of anger flickered in his amber eyes. A faint, yet wicked grin crossed his lips. He raised his gaze to meet Miroku's. Then, in a tone filled with anger, bitterness and amusement said, "With that bastard I call a brother." He spat the words as if they were bitter poison.

A look of shock crossed Miroku's face. He knelt there, stunned. When he regained his wits, he managed to say, "She's... with Sesshoumaru?"

"You heard me, monk," Inuyasha said, annoyed that they kept asking questions like this. "She was all over him when I got there."

Shippo, who had been quietly trying to take all of this in and not burst into tears, got up and walked over to Inuyasha. He hugged Inuyasha's leg and a single tear trickled down his cheek. The hanyou looked down at the young fox demon and his eyes softened for just a moment, then anger overtook all other emotion and the fire of hate blazed in his eyes.

"I have to find her. Something's wrong and I'm gonna find out what," Shippo said suddenly, looking up at Inuyasha.

"Wadda ya mean? A kid like you can't hold his own in this forest," Inuyasha said, surprised at Shippo's statement.

"I'm going Inuyasha."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am!!!"

"We're all going," Sango said, her voice strong, despite the tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes, that would be for the best. It betters our chances of finding Lady Kagome," Miroku chimed in, letting go of Sango and picking up his staff.

"I'm not going," Inuyasha said, his voice and eyes void of emotion, looking beyond them, into the forest.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha? You'll never find the Shikon no tama without her," Sango said as she took Miroku's hand and stood up.

"I don't care anymore. I'll remain a hanyou, lost between two worlds, like I am now..." he said, his voice monotone, his eyes empty, his face... betrayed.

"Inuyasha... don't. Don't blame yourself... I doubt she meant to hurt you," Sango said, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha just shrugged Sango's hand off and turned to face her, anger filling his features. "I don't blame myself. I blame that wench and my backstabbing brother!" Inuyasha said.

He turned on his heel and took off into the forest, to the place he had kissed Kikyo a year ago. He came to a halt when he entered the grove of trees that surrounded a small spring. He looked around and found the tree he had punched a hole through after he had found out that Kagome saw the kiss and they had a huge argument. The memory brought back emotions that had remained unspoken between he and Kagome since they had met. He leaned against the tree and sunk to the ground, his head in his hands, tears running down his cheeks.

_Dammit Sesshou... why'd you have to take her! Why'd she have to go off and leave us for him...Why'd she have to leave me... Why..._ Inuyasha thought as he sat there, under the trees, salty tears refusing to stop falling.

A noise to his right brought him out of his thoughts. He wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks and stood up, looking to the source of the noise. There stood Lady Kikyo.

The pale, yet lovely, priestess walked toward the hanyou, seemingly gliding. Her usual entourage of souls trailed behind and wrapped themselves around her, making her look even more regal than normal, and the pale beauty of her flesh glow brilliantly. Inuyasha watched as she approached, longing for his priestess's soft touch.

"Inuyasha, why are you alone? And crying, none the less?" Kikyo said in a voice only a tone lower than that of Kagome's.

"What's it to you, you old hag?" Inuyasha said, not in the mood for another of Kikyo's attempts to bully him. "If you're going to try to kill me again, just do it. Okay?" Inuyasha said, not considering what else she might be there for, but not really caring either.

"I'm not here to maim you, my dear hanyou, merely to make peace," Kikyo said, extending a pale hand to help him up.

"Make peace my ass, you're always tryin' to drag me to my death," Inuyasha spat, but took the hand she offered.

"Only because of that wench you're always with. She's taken you away from me..." Kikyo said as she pulled Inuyasha to his feet.

"Not anymore... she left the group with Sesshoumaru earlier today," Inuyasha said as the painful memory of Kagome stepping into Sessho's open arms flashed before him.

"The loss is hers, and what a great loss...but, Inuyasha, all hard feelings aside, why can't we be like we used to? The way things were before Onigumo..." the young miko said as she stepped closer to Inuyasha, so that she was only inches from her face, her sweet, flowery scent filling his nostrils.

Inuyasha stood in shock. _She's saying these words to me? After all of those times she tried to kill me? But, I can't say no... I love Kagome, but somehow... I can't refuse Kikyo..._ He stood there dumbfounded, until Kikyo closed the distance between them, pressing her full, deep red lips against his and wrapping him in her arms.

Without thinking, Inuyasha returned the kiss, and returned the embrace, each holding the other like they were afraid to let go. They stood there, time passing unknowingly, holding each other. When they finally let go, Inuyasha staggered back, not have expecting Kikyo's actions.

"I've missed you, Kikyo..." The words fell out of Inuyasha's mouth before he could even think. The forwardness of his own words caught him by surprise, and his face reddened.

Kikyo stood there, smiling, a rare sight to see of Kikyo these days.

Before Inuyasha knew what he was doing, he started spilling the days events to Kikyo, and confessing the love for the two priestesses he'd been hiding for so long. Hours passed as he spilled his heart out to her, and she took it all in calmly. When Inuyasha finished, tears silently trickled down his face as he looked up at Kikyo. To his surprise, he got caught in her eyes and they passionately embraced, lips meeting and parting only to breathe.

Inuyasha lain back so that Kikyo lied next to him, spooning their bodies together in a way he had wanted to so many years ago. The two laid there, long into the night, caught up in each other, not wanting the night to end. By morn, the two awoke in each other's arms holding each other tight.

"I'm surprised at you Inuyasha... I always took you to be like other demons and take advantage of a woman who would lie down with you... you even kept your hands to yourself," Kikyo smiled as she looked up at the young hanyou.

"I _can't_ do that... not to you Kikyo... I could never do that to you." Inuyasha whispered into the top of Kikyo's head, kissing it at the end of his phrase.

Kikyo just smiled, knowing she had won her hanyou back. _Now that I have his trust again... I can do as I've always plotted, and take him to the afterlife with me... _She thought as she laughed inward.

Meanwhile

"Hmm... what to do with the pretty girl..." Sesshoumaru said as he watched Kagome lie asleep.

Kagome jolted upright as she awoke from a horrible nightmare of a separation from Inuyasha. _Where is that baka anyways..._ She looked about her and saw only a dingy cave... and Sesshoumaru sitting beside her makeshift bed. "Ugh!" she said as a sharp pain hit her in the head.

"Don't sit up too quickly," Sesshoumaru warned as he set a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back so that she was lying down again, "You'll get a bad pain."

"Don't be all hunky-dory with me Sesshoumaru-sama. Where is Inuyasha?"

"Why, don't you remember?" He asked with a smile of pure malice.

"Remember what?" Kagome asked. The only thing she could think of at the moment was the pain in her head.

"You left him, and came with me. I'm sure he's long over you by now," Sesshou said, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"No... I'd never...." Thoughts started whirling in Kagome's head. Memories came back, and visions of Inuyasha and Kikyo together blurred as the prickling of hot tears threatened to pour over in her eyes.

Kagome got up and ran from the cave, Sesshoumaru laughing behind her.

_She'll come back when she realizes that he's with Kikyo,_ Sesshou thought as he pictured what all might have happened the night before.

Kagome ran, as far as she could, hot tears blurring her vision. She came to the spring where she had witnessed Inuyasha kiss Kikyo only a year before and halted. Over near the tree where Kikyo had pinned Inuyasha fifty years ago, was a flash of red. Kagome walked swiftly toward it, hoping to see Inuyasha and talk to him... but what greeted her made her jaw drop: Inuyasha and Kikyo... kissing.

Her hands flew to her mouth as she spun around and began to run, tears falling ever faster.

The noise distracted Inuyasha and he shot up when he saw Kagome running away from the scene. He bolted after her and grabbed her arm. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he managed to choke out.

"What's wrong?! You're kissing that bitch! The one that's been trying to drag you to your death! That's what's wrong!" Kagome cried savagely through blurred eyes, hitting Inuyasha's chest and pointing to Kikyo for emphasis.

"Only because you left me for Sesshou!" Inuyasha shot back, angered, and yet sorry. "Please, let's talk this out..."

"No! I hate you! I hate you! Anata ha aho yarou!!!" Kagome half cried, half yelled and Inuyasha. Then, she spun around and took off running in the direction of the cave, needing comfort, needing her broken heart to be mended.


End file.
